Truths and Confrontations
by goldiechik
Summary: Ten years have passed since he last seen her but now he has returned to view her once more with a surprise tagging along the way. ch 8 re edited.
1. Chapter 1

**Chance**

It was a sunny afternoon, quiet and remote. Too remote for his taste. Narrowing his eyes, he watched his favorite obsession walk out to her car and start it. Her auburn hair glowed in the sunlight like a halo. Like an angel. But the only angel she resembled was the death angel but it seem to bother him. In fact, it only added to her beauty, like so many things about her it matched her. It had been ten years since he last saw her. That fateful night at the Chesapeake.

_Would you ever say to me stop… if you loved me you'd stop?_

_Not in a thousand years_

_Not in a thousand years?… That's my girl_

She wouldn't ever use their relationship against him she had said whether she was conscious of it or not had given him a slight advantage. How he wasn't sure of yet. But he was sure he would have a lot of fun.

Hmmm. He grinned evilly, showing his small white teeth, teeth that everyone was scared of. A smile that most couldn't face.

"See you around", and took his leave driving his Jaguar out of the driveway three houses down from Clarice Starling's home.

……

Meanwhile, Clarice rubbed her hands in an effort to warm them from the cold air. She needed to replace the heating system in her Mustang before she froze her ass off. As she rubbed the numbness from her hands a thought occurred to her. She had stayed in D.C The thought had never occurred to her before not until she felt a tingling in her spine, almost as though something were provoking the thought to arise. Why she had stayed in D.C was a mystery to her. _I think you know, Clarice. _She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth against the voice that had haunted her for the past ten years. While the screaming lambs were gone, they had been replaced by something that caused her not lament but an empty hollowness. His voice. In her head, no doubt.

_I think I've finally lost it. Yeah great way to go, hearing Hannibal Lecter's voice in my fucking head. Yee-fucking-haw. _

Sighing she went back into her house, which wasn't so bad of a house considering that she no longer had a job. A small but comfortable, maroon two story house. She stood in the doorway taking in her home as she quietly closed her front door as though she was trying not to disturb a sleeping lamb. The air in the house gave off sparks that screamed Clarice Starling. Walking passed the hallway that connected to the living room and entered the kitchen with smooth mahogany countertops and cool marble tiles she began to wonder what life might have been like before fate stepped into the picture. Filling a glass of water up she drank it down in one gulp wishing it was a Jack Daniels so she could drown herself in it from her demons but she knew she couldn't have one. Not anymore. The reason why was sobering and made her slightly choke on her drink. Once she caught her breath, Clarice wiped the remains of the water drops from her face with her middle finger deep in thought. It is the first time in five years that she has allowed herself to think back the Chesapeake house and Dr. Lecter.

_Would they give a medal do you think? Would have it professionally framed and hang it on your wall to remind you of your courage and incorruptibility? All you would need for that, Clarice, is a mirror. _

He was right as he always was. She didn't need a medal to remind her of that. So now, she kept a mirror in just about every room in the house to remind her of her incorruptibility.

Just as she put the glass down on the counter, a small but soft voice called, "Mommy?"

Clarice turned around to see her nine year old daughter standing in her silk pajamas with a one eyed teddy bear rubbing her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the character in the story or the story, maybe just the plot. :)**

**

* * *

**

Good Morning

A soft smile shined as Clarice watches her daughter wake herself from sleep. Her small but perfect hands rubbing her eyes in a familiar way it made her breath catch. Her light brown hair shined in the early morning light from the kitchen window, her hair always grew lighter in the winter. Marie Starling was the perfect image of her mother except for her hands and eyes, they belonged to her father.

Marie finished rubbing her eyes and looked at her mother with startling piercing blue eyes it made Clarice wonder if her daughter knew what she was thinking.

"Mommy, its barely seven thirty. Why are you up?", cocking her head to the side a bit.

_Well almost a perfect image of me. _

"I need to run to town to ger some groceries from the market because we are running out of supplies sweetie" Clarice paused to see Marie's reaction who seemed to be considering if this was a good idea or not... as if it was her choice to make. In her mind Clairce was shaking her head slowly but fondly at her daughter.

Apparently it was a good idea because all she did was give a curt nod and walked over to the fridge and take out orange juice and butter. Most mornings she would make her own breakfast when her mother went out for a run. Marie was the top of her class in school and loved to read. Not picture books like a typical elementary school kids would but actual novels varying of different genres. With her mother's consent of course.

Her favorite was Dante. Her mother had read it to her since she was five months old in her mother's womb and Marie loved to hear the flow of Italian poetry, but mostly the flow of Italian. How her mother came across the amazing author was unsolved but she hardly cared, as long as her mother read it to her for bedtime then she was perfectly content.

After Marie finished drinking her orange juice and eating her toast, she said she was going back to bed to sleep.

"Alright sweetie. I'll be back in an hour and a half. Be sure to lock the door and don't let strangers in. Be a good girl", tousling her daughters hair a bit as it fell in a wave over her tiny shoulders.

Marie smiled and nodded as she turned to go back upstairs to play some piano music to put her back to sleep. Ten minutes later she was lying in her comfortable bed listening to Bach's Air on G string play on the stereo.

While Clarice drove for the next twenty minutes arriving at the State Park for her usual jog and parked nearest to the bridge of her old jogging path.

The sound of the lock clicking echoes through the silent house and the door opens and creaks. the newcomer seems to be slightly familiar with the home though they have not viewed the home for some time. The eyes are hidden behind sunglasses in the darkest tint to shade them from the sun and curious eyes, but behind them the newcomer lifts a brow at the choice of redecoration of the house which it had undertaken during their abscence.

Silently, they move from room to room, touching this and that, pausing at something of interest and moving on. All the while taking in everything in his mind until all that is left to explore is the floor upstairs.

As they make their way upstairs, they notice something new but old, something slightly out of place. Their blue eyes narrow and they inhale deeply through the sensitive nostrils. Hmmm, they catch the scent of soft lotion scented of lavender with almonds in the mix. The scent of L'Air Du Temps linger in the air also though that it is not what vexes them. Inhaling once again, they catch what they were seeking. It is the sole scent of undisguised human flesh ... specifically of a young child's scent. Clarice?

The figure moves silently and follows the scent to the end of the hall to a room directly across what would be Clarice's bedroom. The door of where the scent is protruding is left ajar slightly. Slipping in quietly, they take in the room.

Some toy lay about but as far as they can tell those are the only toys in the room. A small dresser next to the door with a mirror, an adjourning bathroom. Then the source of the scent. A bulge can be seen in the bed, stepping closer they see it is a young girl fast asleep in bed. With the soft tones of Bach seeping through the still air.

The figure moves even closer to the bed until the stand next to it looking down upon the sleeping child. Cocking their head to observe the sleeping child. What is obvious is that the child is an exact replica of Clarice. There is no doubt about that though how much is she like Clarice? Interesting.

The sound of a car door closing catches their attention and knows that their time had drawn to a close. Hopefully they can fully investigate this curious matter at some point further in time. They exit out the back door and walk down the street where a old suburban waits for the patron to return. Once they return, they depart back down the road from whence they came.


	3. Chapter 3

**Missed You By A Hair**

Clarice closed her car door after her hour run at the Park. She stood beside it for a while thinking, wondering. There were alot of unanswered questions in Clarice Starling's mind. As she stood there pondering, she thought back to another time when she had ran at the Park and felt as though she were being followed. She did know if she was ACTUALLY being followed on the trail but she had an idea of who it might be if she had been. Her suspicions were confirmed when a aviator sunglasses in a dark tinge rested solely on the steering wheel, but it did not confirm her followed on the trail.

Lingering feelings after the fateful night arose now in its most inconvienent potency. She use to think it was weak to feel such things like this and avoided situations where some were bound to come up, but this... this was inevitable. If not then, then later.

A soft smile always appeared on her face when she remembered the scented letter he had sent her from Florence in his familiar copperplate handwriting. She could almost smell it now. Hand cream... Tennessee lavender, raw ambergris, and fleece. Though she wouldn't admit it then since she was a 'professional' she would admit it now to herself, the scent had consumed her entirely.

It was always after that particular memory that she felt an alienated feeling sweep through her. She tried hard to find the words to describe it but couldn't... or if she did, it wasn't the word she wanted to use.

Frustrated, she pushed herself away from the car and walked up the stoned path to her front door on the porch. Just as she was about to reach for the doorknob with the key in hand she felt it again.

The tingling in her spine...

Only this time it was much, much stronger.

It gave her pause for a moment only thinking of one thing that could have caused it but brushed it off and slid the key into the lock and unlocked her door. Just as she turned the knob and opened the door, our mysterious visitor was just exiting the back door. The simultaneous clicks of both doors revealed perfect timing and precision of the mysterious party.

Clarice dropped her keys on the table next to the door and sighed. She slowly made her way to the kitchen and decided she may as well start cooking. She had learned to cook after a while after she was fired from the Bureau. Opening the fridge door she thought she could probably make shrimp alfredo, it was a dish she and Marie both loved. In twenty minutes she could have it ready if she hurried.

Meanwhile upstairs, Marie woke from her nap and was ready for the day. She walked over to her closet and choose to wear her white linen shirt with her light brown skirt, Mary Jane shoes.

Walking down stairs, she smelled her favorite dish being prepared. The thing was that it wasn't even cooking or even close to being warmed up. She could smell the frozen shrimp being put in warm water in the sink, she could hear her mother humming as she went along then a sudden gasp followed by a "Damn it!"

It doesn't surprise the little girl to hear such words from her mother because as mentioned she was the brightest in her class. That usually meant her mother was cutting the bell peppers and nicked herself in the process. Marie continued her way downstairs and went to the television in the living room. The remote was usually out of sight above the bookshelf, out of her reach but she somehow manages to get it down.

After ten minutes of hopping up and down and straining, Marie finally managed to get the remote down and turned the TV on switching it to the history channel. Today the program mentioned that it would be discussing the Renaissance era in Europe, more specifically in Italy where some of the greats dwelled. Moments passed as she watched the program talk of Raphael and Michaelangelo.

Then suddenly in the quiet peacefulness of their home, a soft but insistent knocking knocked on the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

When He Comes A-Knocking

**Both heads turned in the direction of the door. Clarice looked at the clock showing it was eight forty five, she wasn't expecting any one. **

"**Marie, can you get the door please?" she yelled through the open kitchen door.**

"**Yes!" followed by a clicking noise from her shoes walking on the floor. **

**Marie reached the door and always remembered to look outside before answering the door. What she saw puzzled her. A man dressed very fine in a dark blue dress shirt tucked into tan pressed trousers with a black overcoat slung over one shoulder which was hooked on one finger. The man had short hair which was brown itself and very sharp eyes. The deepest blue eyes Marie had ever seen. Then suddenly the man looked at the window beside the door as though he felt eyes on him and winked. Marie giggled and decided the man couldn't be all that dangerous if he winked at her but she still would be cautious.**

**Opening the door, Marie looked slightly up at the man in front of her and saw that he wasn't extremely tall like some men she had seen but he wasn't necessarily short either. But nonetheless he was taller than her mother, so she supposed that he was tall in a sense. **

"**May I help you, sir?", inquired Marie tilting her head.**

**The man tilted his head the opposite way and studied her through his blue eyes, both appeared to be studying the other. Sizing each other up, as it were. **

"**Yes. I am looking for Ms. Clarice Starling, Does she live here?"**

"**Yes, she does. She is my mother"**

_**Interesting. **_

"**If you don't mind my asking. How old are you?"**

"**I don't mind at all. I'm nine years old"**

**Silence. Marie smiling politely at the man while he stared down at her in curiosity. There was much the man would like to ask but now wasn't the time. He had a schedule to keep. **

"**Would you like to come in? My mother is making lunch, even though its still breakfast, I'm sure there would be enough for you", Marie said as she opened the door wider to reveal the whole hallway. **

**A variety of scents could be smelt. Spices, seafood, vegetables, fruits, perfume, and our little Marie. **

**The man smiled a crooked smile and replied, "Why not?"**

**Marie smile brightly and step aside to let the man pass through and closed the door once he was inside. The man stood there for a moment until he turned around when Marie asked, "May I take your coat?"**

_**The girls is well mannered. Good, it wouldn't do for Clarice to have a child without proper manners. Wouldn't want to her daughter to be like her fellow white trash citizens she grew up with now would we? **_

"**No, thank you I'm fine. Where is your mother?" the man inquired just as a door being closed was heard and the sound of footsteps approaching could be heard. **

"**Marie, honey who is it?"**

"**Dr. Lawners. Henri Lawners" **

**Marie tilted her head again and repeated the name to her mother who said she'd be there in a few minutes.**

"**I hope I'm not rude saying this Dr. Lawners but you seem as if you've been here before and seem completely unfazed by anything in particular"**

_**Clever girl. Just like her mother. I wonder who her father is. Obviously none of those boys from the tedious sticky fumbling. No, this child was much brighter than her to be a child of those circumstances.**_

"**No, you have a right to ask but I cannot give you a full answer though I will say that I've been here before. You see, I know your mother from her days at Quantico… an old friend", the man smile slyly. **

**Marie seemed to sense that this wasn't completely the whole story but left it be coming to the conclusion that it was complicated. As she learned that were many things in life that were complicated. **

**Dr. Lawners looked at his watch, "It seems I am running late for an appointment. Please tell your mother I said to practice what she know and it will help to make clear what she now does not know. I'm sure she is vexed by an issue at the moment"**

**Marie nodded, "Wasn't that what Rembrandt said a long time ago?"**

**The man smiled at what was suppose to be frightening but Marie thought it was a nice smile. She saw very white teeth that looked almost feral in appearance but thought she was being silly. **

**The man put on his coat and took from his coat pocket handed her a red thorn rose and winked, "Yes he did. You're a very smart girl. See you around…"**

"**Marie. Marie Starling"**

"**I'll see you around, Marie" and took his leave.**

**Marie stood there watching him leave still holding the rose. She looked down at it and smelled its lovely scent and smiled. For some odd reason, she felt extremely comfortable with Dr. Lawners although she hardly knew him. She had just met him but there was no mistaking it, she liked him. **

**Smiling Marie made her way to the kitchen to give her mother the rose her new friend gave to her. **


	5. Chapter 5

_A Friend_

_**Marie wandered in the kitchen with a brighter day ahead. Smiling she took her seat at the table to play with her rose while her mother cooked. Mother always said that first impressions were important and it appeared the good doctor passed the first inspection. **_

_**Clarice turned around and saw Marie playing with a rose. She found it odd that her daughter had a rose since there weren't any rose bushes anywhere in the neighborhood. **_

"_**Where'd you get the rose from honey?"**_

"_**Dr. Lawners"**_

_**Doctor?. . . When the door knocked, I felt that tingling again but only much, much worse. Why is it tingling? . . . It can't be.**_

"**Marie? What did the man who gave you the rose look like?"**

**The little girl pondered a moment and said, "I can't really describe him, mommy, but I can draw him" Marie hopped off the chair and went into the living room to get her sketchbook. Clarice chuckled, if Marie couldn't describe something she would draw it. **

**Clarice set the table for the both of them as the food cooled down a bit. She added a small cushion to Marie's chair so she would be the same height as Clarice at the table. Wiping the table clean she had a short flashback. **

…_**working as a chamber maid on Route 66 just like your mommy? Huh?…**_

**She threw the rag unceremoniously into the sink at the memory. It was always one that made her angry, he never failed to inspire that in her. **

"**Mommy?"**

**Clarice turned around to see Marie holding a sketching paper, her hands covered in charcoal from shading her drawing. Marie was very talented for her age. The little girl handed her mother the drawing. Smiling, Clarice took the drawing with a softness in her eyes for her daughter. She looked down and her heart stopped. **

**There in front of her was Dr. Hannibal Lecter dressed as tasteful as ever in a blue shirt and pressed pants with his jacket over his shoulders. Though his face had changed slightly she would never forget those eyes, those who always seemed to read her like a book. A voice that always spoke the truth no matter how much he spoke in riddles. **

**Ten years. Yet he still looked as he did she last saw him. Unconsciously she had lifted her hand to the parchment to touched the drawn figure. The drawing was cut off in the middle of his stomach. But oddly enough it was sufficient to Clarice, knowing what lied beneath those masks he put up. **

**The small gesture was not lost on Marie. It was interesting to see her mother react so to a drawing. Why did she look at the drawing like she knew the person so much better than she did of herself? It was almost as if she were entranced. Maybe… mommy had loved Dr. Lawners. **

"**He said to give this to you" holding out the red rose.**

**Clarice broke from her reverie still a bit dazed. Looking at the rose as though it were to holy for her to touch. **

"**He also said to tell you that you should practice what you know and it will help make clear what you do not know", said Marie growing more curious. Her mother's eyes had darkened but not in a angry way like she did when she talked of her old job at the bureau but in a different way. **

**Clarice smiled, "He always did know best…" softly whispering the next part " your father always knew what was best for me"**

**Marie pretended not to hear what her mother had said because she knew deep down inside she hadn't meant to say it or for it to be heard by anyone other than herself. While her mother twirled the rose she went over the words in her mind. **

_**Dr. Lawners was her father. Why did he not recognize her as his? Had her mother not told him? **_

**Clarice was as incorruptible as ever but to say she wasn't human wasn't true. Like most human beings, she needed something to sustain her. One of them was Marie, the other should have been considered taboo but despite what the world thought Hannibal Lecter was what sustain her too. She was weak in a sense but just had a hidden fragility that only he knew of. He only jested her twice of it but as ever she remained strong, and strong was what he responded to. **

**Closing her eyes, she wondered if her secret was out now. He had seen his own daughter, would he sense her as his kin? She was not saying her a animal or anything like that, but it was uncanny how deep his perspective went and the possibility that he figured this out was high. Though she wouldn't be surprised if he had not figured it out yet. **

**A red rose always represented love, not long after his departure he had left a bundle of white, yellow, and red roses next to her childhood picture. **

**Like God, Dr. Lecter worked in mysterious ways if not riddles. But Clarice could be able to interpret it flawlessly with few complications. **

**It was what made the game so much fun. **

**Hmm. Rembrandt. **

**So, he wanted her to go to Austria? Though why he wanted her to go there was a mystery. **

**Hopefully, he left another clue so she wouldn't make a fool of herself. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Coveting**

On Friday, Clarice and Marie went out for their usual shopping day every two weeks for groceries and other things. Driving slowly along the highway listening to Chopin play on the radio for Marie while she read. Clarice didn't mind listening to classical music, contrary to what some of her friends might say. The nearest grocery store was a few blocks down the road from their house so they didn't have to drive far.

Once there, they parked near the front of the store for an easier access and proceeded inside with a cart that happened to be next to their car.

Clarice looked down to her daughter's side to see her involved in her favorite book. She had lost count of how many times Marie had read that book but she was sure it was nearing three hundred soon. Dante's _Paradiso._

Marie's brow furrowed as she concentrated on her book, ever grateful that her mother found it and paid so much for it just for her to read. Then, subtly, she heard a soft voice.

"_Marie"_

Marie looked around the aisle to listen for the sound of voice but found it nowhere. Her mother was looking at several meat products and it would be a while before she really noticed she was gone. So she went off into the article section three aisles down from the meat products to see what was new and if anything there interested her.

Then she saw a casually dressed man stand next to her looking at the art world magazines that were being sold. She noticed the figure had a familiar air about him so she looked up to see that it was Dr. Lawners.

"Dr. Lawners!" she smiled brightly like she was greeting an old friend.

The good doctor looked down at the young child with her bright sunny smile to show very white teeth, they would be intimidating he thought if she wasn't missing a tooth on her bottom jaw which was still growing. He tilted his head in his similar fashion and humored the child with a grin.

It was truly unexpected to see her here; he had only been looking for an article from the China Mail to browse through for his "whereabouts". Then a though occurred to him. If she was here then surely her mother was here also. A sly grin found itself on the doctor's face.

Marie turned her full attention to the man and folded her hands in front of her in a polite manner so she wouldn't fiddle around with anything like her mother told her.

"I'm surprised to see you here Miss Starling. I came just to collect a newspaper article and a few groceries when I seemed to have run into you."

Marie looked interested and her penetrating eyes became lit with an uncontrolled enthusiasm.

_She is truly a little starling in the making._

"I hope you aren't buying that silly newspaper '_The National Tattler'_ because its absolute rubbish. It only has a partial truth", apparent dislike etched in her voice pouring out in lethal poison of words.

"Why do you say the _Tattler _is false? Is this based on a personal bias?"

Marie looked a little surprised but hardly offended at the man's sharp perspective, she found many people can be right about such things if one looked hard enough or was observant enough.

"Yes, it is. Though you didn't ask, it is because they have mocked my mother at the start of her FBI career and seem to think that Dr. Lecter was infatuated with my mother" Marie stated matter of fact manner just sort of rude.

Of course this amused the doctor. The conversation was beginning to head down his name and the obvious anger Marie held upon anyone who wasn't courteous. Mostly Marie's anger amused him since it reminded him of another starling with equal contempt.

"Ah, so you know of the infamous Dr. Lecter?"

"Yes, I know as much of him as my mother does. From what I know as my mother has told me that he can be pleasant company if he wishes it. But I'm not saying that I know that it's true, just what I'm told. Also that he can be very. . ."

His interested peaked, as he was susceptible to his curiosity.

"Yes?"

"She says that he can be very charming. In his own way"

An eyebrow rose. Marie smiled a little to assure him that she was not jesting.

Clarice, after several minutes of debate, had finally come to a decision to what she will cook tonight. As she placed several meat products in the cart she noticed Marie was no longer standing next to her. A rush of panic shot through her.

Abandoning the cart she went to look for her daughter.

Just as Hannibal was going to reply they both heard a worried voice call "Marie!"

Both parties looked in the direction of the voice with the same penetrating blue eyes to see Clarice Starling standing there looking extremely worried.

Clarice passed two aisles until she came to the third one to see Marie talking to a casually dressed man. Relief spread like a wave through her.

She couldn't help but shout, "Marie!"

Seeing her and the man turn to look at her but she only had eyes for her daughter and started to make her way over to her.

Marie watched as her mother approached and couldn't help but think that she had bad timing and a little surprise that her mother had noticed her absent earlier than she thought. While Hannibal thought of how lovely Clarice looked dressed slight formal in a short skirt with a silk blouse. Nothing had changed of Clarice Starling as he observed her hug her daughter and murmur to her. This caused a slight interest in the doctor, recalling that she had once given up the chance of a husband and child to pursue her career. Now, it seemed quite opposite.

Clarice hugged her daughter tightly and lovingly as she murmured to her daughter never to do that again. She felt Marie nod and hug her back, a slight smile appearing on her face. It was only then that she noticed the tingling in her spine was just tingling, it was scorching. Then she remembered another presence beside them.

Letting go of her daughter she straighten and put a graceful smile on her face to greet the man her daughter was talking to. The smile froze in place, her breath stopping, heart picking speed, the scorching heat of her blood rushing through her veins as her eyes locked with the cold, calculating eyes, of Dr Hannibal Lecter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here I Am**

Clarice stood in the middle of the aisle holding her daughter's hand as she stared into his eyes slowly feeling herself being drawn in to those depthless eyes like most times she looked into his eyes. She also knew it was there lay his soul, in those penetrating eyes that both fascinated her and frightened her. It was like diving into an abyss. For a moment, she felt as though she was being flown back in time to the first time she met him in the dark corridors on the dungeons.

Hannibal stared into her eyes knowing that she was slowly losing herself in her memories. Although he would never show it on his cool reserved face, he smiled inwardly. _Just like old times_. Soon he felt her entering their shared room in his palace and curiously followed her down the path into the past.

… _Doctor we have a problem in psychological profiling and I'd like to ask for your help. _

'_We', being the behavioral science unit at Quantico…_

… _You know what you look like to me with your good bag and cheap shoes? You look like a rube. A well scrubbed, hustling rube with a little taste…_

"Good Morning, Clarice"

The metallic voice snapped Clarice out of her reverie. Before her stood Dr. Hannibal Lecter, escaped madman, renowned psychiatrist, the list went on. He was dressed finely in rich clothes that seem to define him; the prison parlor of the dungeon days seemed was well gone now as it had been ten years ago. It occurred to her that he was dressed as he would have dressed before his incarceration. She took in everything about him like a woman parched of water, noticing out of the corner of her eye that he tilted his head in a familiar manner of curiosity. Slowly a grin tugged at his lips while his eyes glint amusement. _Smug bastard. Still love your games don't you doctor?_

For the first time in such a long time, Clarice had no idea what to say briefly forgetting the rudeness of no response to his greeting. This seemed to only amuse him even more and could not resist provoking her.

"What's wrong, Clarice? Cat got your tongue?"

The reaction he received was amusing also. Whereas she would have retorted with scathing reply she now only clenched her jaw in an attempt to contain her ire but to Dr. Lecter her ire was a fascinating phenomenon. Just like watch the flames flicker in the dark.

Marie watched on as she looked between the two with a curious query. It was apparent to her that they knew each other very well and had met more on one occasion. Though how much was unclear to her. It puzzled her that her mother hadn't said a word and it irritated her also knowing it was quite rude not to return a hello. But it seemed that Dr. Lawners didn't mind the lack of response, in fact he seemed quite amused by it. She watched as her mother clenched her jaw, she had never seen her mother angry and was fascinated by it like Dr. Lecter.

He gazed at Clarice a few more moments in obvious amusement which only fueled her ire even more before focusing his penetrating gaze upon Marie taking her in. It was then she remembered what her mother had said days ago about Dr. Lawners being her father, recalling that her mother had been sure that Marie hadn't heard that. She was wrong.

There were signs of crow's feet around his eyes, evidence to a fondness of smiling and Marie thought it pleasing to know she had a father that smiled and enjoyed life evidently. The fact of he looked like he could be her grandfather did not go unnoticed by Marie though found that she didn't care. She tilted her head as she took in his face, coming to the conclusion that he would have looked very striking in his younger days. Pleased with her results, Marie let out a soft giggle with a soft smile reminding Dr. Lecter of Clarice in a miniature size.

Dr. Lecter seemed to be quite taken with Marie and gave her a smile before returning his gaze to Clarice who still seemed a bit dazed as unshed tears filled her eyes.

"You have a lovely daughter, Clarice. I wonder how you came to the decision on Marie?" his gaze revealing nothing as he showed no signs of noticing her tear filled eyes.

Then something broke inside of Clarice like a trigger and for a moment she became paranoid that he knew but it seemed highly improbable. Trying to hold on to her resolve she kept mouth shut as tears dropped onto her cheeks rolling downward. All the years of pent up emotion came in a flood in one moment. Fighting the urge to sob as her shoulders shook with the effort.

Marie looked at her mother in shock as a whimper escaped her mouth, witnessing the scene of her mother crying who always seemed to be so strong.

Meanwhile Dr. Lecter watched on the scene in front of him.

Clarice, now freely sobbing as tears flowed unbridled, lost her sense of reason in her despair and embraced the doctor tightly. He patted her shoulders on reassurance as she sobbed freely on him. Wrapping her arms around him, she clutched his shoulders as she sobbed.

Marie was now flabbergasted, she had never seen her mother break down before and it frightened her to no end.

Now composed again, Clarice watched the scenery pass by as the car drove on to her home. She looked to her left and watched as Dr. Lecter drive towards her home while she sat in the passenger seat with Marie asleep in the back. She had no idea why she agreed to letting Dr. Lecter drive her home after her breakdown but supposed that he was right in driving her home. It seemed he was always right. Clarice looked out the window again as they arrived at her house.

Both doors opened and both parties came out of the car and faced each other to close their doors but catch the other's eyes and held it. The only word to describe the gaze was intense. Finally, Clarice turned away to open the front door. As Clarice went to go open the front door, Dr. Lecter opened the back door and took Marie in his arms gently so he wouldn't disturb the child.

He had to admit, Clarice had changed since he had last seen her though she was still as incorruptible as ever in her own morals. That was how he saw her, sort of like fine wine, she blossomed with age. He expected that the child would be like this later in life also.

Dr. Lecter climbed the steps and calmly waited for Clarice to open the door who was having some difficulty opening the door. She was lightly swearing under her breath as she fumbled with the keys. This amused the doctor to no end. Once they were inside her home, Clarice led him to her room upstairs though she still felt slightly whimsical about the idea of Hannibal Lecter in her house but it also occurred to her that he has been in her house before. The memory sent tingling and chills down her spine, though she wasn't sure of the reason why.

_A whisper of a touch by her face and she felt in her sleep her hair brushed away from her face. In the early morning lights she woke from her sleep as the phone rang. "Hello?" "The battery on that phone is low Clarice. I would have changed it but I didn't want to wake you…" _

As they came to the bed Dr. Lecter placed Marie on the bed gently, it wouldn't do to have the child be in the middle of the conversation he had in mind. Softly, pulling the silk bed covers up to cover her. The two of them stared down upon the sleeping child watching her chest fall in even patterns. They both thought the child looked or acted so much like the other. However, only one of them was unaware of the parentage of the child.

Dr. Lecter was the first to break the silence.

"I'll say again, Clarice. You have a lovely daughter"

_It's now or never. _

"She's your daughter too"

**Okay, in case you're wondering why I faded out on the scene of the store. It's because I couldn't decide what to put next and all the scenarios were good but I just couldn't choose. So I ended up deciding that the readers could picture whatever they want as to what happen in between the store and driving Clarice home. Hope u like it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**SURPRISE!**

…"_She's your daughter too"…_

The words echoed in his head as he tried to grasp the concept that he fathered a child. Though his face revealed nothing, inside was a different story. His heart stopped at the words Clarice uttered. There is very little that catches Dr. Lecter off guard, and Clarice is one of the few who can catch him off guard with a few well chosen words. Just like now. As the words echoed in his mind, he realized he was still looking down upon Marie. He found himself studying her more as he came to grasping the idea more. How was it that this child was his sire?

Looking at her hands, he saw that they were similar to his only in a much more feminine shape and already she showed signs of wiry strength that both he and Clarice shared. He then recalled Marie's eyes as she looked at him during his visit when he came to call upon Clarice not too long ago and again at the store. Her eyes were so intense for a child and much more perspective and intelligent than most people. At first he thought she had her mother's eyes but no as he recalled more, he realized they were very much his again much more feminine. While he reviewed her characteristics in his brilliant mind, Clarice waited silently and patiently for a response of some kind. Or a sign of some sort in his language, in lack of a better word.

Clarice suddenly realized that she finally came out with the truth after ten years of secrecy. At first, she made the decision on not telling him at all in an effort to avoid a reason for his capture and to evade the horrifying truth. Now suddenly without any warning of any kind, she told him. She realized that this was not the best way to come out with it and was rather spontaneous and unexpected.

_I don't think he could ever really predict what I do._

Hannibal, now sure he had his resolve under control said, "You had never planned on not telling me at all about her, isn't that right Clarice?"

She could only tell him the truth. "Yes"

"Why had you planned on not telling me, Clarice? Was it because you were afraid of my influence on the child? Were you afraid I may try to press the child to adapt my dietary habits? Or was it simply because you were being selfish, hm?" replying coldly.

"No! I was not acting on any selfish desire and no I was not afraid of any 'influences' you might have had on Marie. If push came to shove, I would have trusted you unfailing with our child welfare even if you did not know of her existence. The reason for my decision was completely selfless and it was also an evasion. I thought that she deserved a life where she wasn't discriminated because of her parentage or covered in shroud of her father's shadow. I believed that she deserved much more than that. A better childhood than either of ours. Isn't that selfless?" her accent coming in heavily to play on her contractions.

During her outburst, Hannibal had been observing her and couldn't help but think that the once small cub full of potential was now a strong lioness with a cub of her own. He had once told her in a letter during her dire time of need of closure that she was the most stable element in the scientific table. _Between iron and silver. _

Now as she finished, he thought 'What a protective lioness she is.'

"You may not agree with me, Clarice", choosing his words carefully knowing the wrong word could break the trust so hardly formed between the two of them, "but I believe I had the right to know I fathered a child. One, I might add, who is almost an exact replica of you and me"

His words triggered the memory of their tryst together ten years ago to resurface. In a temporary rented home in Amsterdam during her leave of absence after the Chesapeake incident they had decided to meet anonymously to avoid his capture. This involved switching planes four times before she was 'safe' enough to meet him at their rendezvous. At the time they were having dinner on the terrace in the late evening; no human entrees were served this time around. Filet mignon was one of the main dishes they had along with oysters cooked with some slightly browned butter, side dishes were soufflés and strawberry dipped in chocolate ( Clarice's favorite desert). How he managed to guess her favorite desert was beyond her though she did give it much thought as she concentrated on the meal in front of her.

In the soft candlelight, he recalled the modest neckline of her dress which clung to every luscious curve on her body. Wrapped in a delightful golden dress with a one shoulder wrap as she wore Gucci on her feet. A gift from him. He once told her he was cursed with taste in an off handed way. _ Good bag and cheap shoes._ He watched as she brought the meat to her mouth and slowly chewed as she savored the delectable flavor. Closing her eyes, showing her graceful long lashes sweep across her cheek as it cast shadows. She smiled at him then, saying it was wonderful and he politely smiled and raised his glass. As they took their desert in the drawing room in two comfortable loveseats as they started a conversation on religion. What was their religion, and how had it defined them.

Halfway through the conversation Clarice had subtly taken off her heels and placed her feet in his lap which he then unconsciously began to massage. In the firelight, she did not seem like the federal agent and he did not seem like the most ten wanted criminal. While the conversation drew on to the subject on how their religion came to be they had moved steadily closer to each other until they were mere inches apart. Though neither noticed because they were lost in each other's eyes.

Though he did not know it because despite the contrary theory he could not read minds and he could not tell then what was running through Clarice's mind. Hannibal recalled that she finally removed her foot from his grasp bringing to the fact he had been massaging her foot, shapely feet he once told her. Placing her hand on his chest, she felt his heartbeat steadily in strong thuds against her hands. Recalling how warm and delicate her hands had felt then. It seemed to surprise her when it beat in accord with hers. He, on the other hand had known this for a long while but he would never confess how long. She looked up at him with her ocean blue eyes with something akin to affection in her eyes. He had no idea what she was going to say.

She brought her face close to his while he savored the closeness and turned to his ear subtly insinuating how much warmer her bed would be with another occupant. If one did not know any better, they would think it just an innocent request for warmth on a cold night but he was no fool. Though slightly taken back by her request, he told her that she may come to regret it whether be in the morning or in time but she merely nodded and brought his face down to hers and kissed him igniting something that wasn't so superfluous and cheap.

To say the move was a bit forward was an understatement.

If he recalled correctly, though there is no need to doubt his memory, the occasion was that Clarice was resigning from the FBI. This occurred perhaps a month or two after the Chesapeake incident.

That was ten years ago.

Clarice realized that he had a point in his argument, the child was half his. She wondered what would have been if she had told him once she found out she was pregnant. This brought back the memory of her kneeling on her bathroom floor staring unbelievably at the stick that read pregnant. This was a jeweled moment for her because she was not one to reflect often. She supposed that he would have acted calmly as he normally did, just as he did now, and would have addressed the situation properly and settled it with proper arrangements and most likely have offered her to run with him despite its unlikelihood. As she thought about it, she realized the chances of her going with him to gods know where would have been quite high if the opportunity had presented itself. But sadly it hadn't.

Time seemed not to have been present then because a few hours had passed with the two of them just standing there lost in their own thoughts, reflecting the what if situations.

One recalling the softness of one's skin in the silver moonlight as their bodies, slightly covered in perspiration, swayed in rhythm with the other's body in a dance as old as time itself amongst the bed sheets while the other realized the unfairness of their action in withholding vital information from the one important person in their life however much they deny the fact.

If one were to enter Dr. Lecter current thoughts they would find thoughts of the once and only tryst of he and Clarice together, held in such high esteem in his memory palace not because of the act but the complete wholeness of Clarice's trust and complete surrender of, dare we say, heart to him. Every detail so astute within his mind that every smell was prominent in his recollection. One scent that stood out the most was the scent of Clarice, its perfume so avidly delicious he could not help but be lost in it as he loved Clarice. _How oddly cliché it sounds_, he thought, _but utterly true_. Her blue eyes were the one feature that surfaced the most. They had darkened to a midnight blue in the haze of passion as her lids lie half closed, reminding him of a stormy ocean blue. There were no words to describe the memory. There were only emotions.

Whereas if they were to enter Clarice's thoughts, one could see she was ridden with guilt of having concealed a child from their father. It is quite obvious she regrets the decision but holds firmly that she was justified in her reason for it. As we have stated earlier, she is incorruptible in her morals. It is mostly Clarice that reflects on the what if situation.

Neither of them noticed the third pair of eyes watching them both.

Marie had been awake for the past thirty minutes to find her mother and Dr. Lawners standing by her bed, her father she corrected herself. They apparently had not noticed that she was awake. Then she noticed the faraway look in her mother's eyes slowly start to vanish as she looked into her father's eyes. Turning her gaze to him she noticed his faraway look included a look she was unsure of. She knew though it contained passion. His also faded as he connect with her mother's eyes. Marie became curious of what would happen next.

Clarice finally managed to turn her thoughts away from feeling guilty and came back to reality. Hesitantly, she looked into Hannibal's eyes to see he too was lost in his thoughts though it contained a heated look in them and passion. Then slowly he came back quite subtly and must have sensed her looking at him and turned his eyes to hers. The intense blue was even more profound than before and had a certain amount of lust in them. Seeing that, she tried to deny seeing them but there was no denying it. _He must have been thinking of our first time together in Amsterdam in his home._ She, too, remember that time in her memory though not as detailed as Hannibal's recollection. Instead of vivid details, hers was more of feeling. Recalling every feeling he made her feel.

Adoration, trust, attraction, passion, desire, and contentment.

Passion and desire stood out the most in her mind, mostly because those were the most prolonged. Thinking about it brought a blush to her cheeks and heat to her eyes. At the time she trusted him with her body not to make her feel cheap like the boys in the sticky fumbling in the back seats of cars had. She was right in trusting him with that.

Seeing the flush in her cheeks, Hannibal felt drawn towards her just as he did during their dinner together. Noticing also that heat shimmered in her eyes, he knew then that she recalled their tryst together also but in what way remained unclear. She seemed irresistible like this.

Both parties had forgotten the child who was watching them with interest.

Ever so slowly they moved towards each other, still holding their gaze with a bit more heat in them. It wasn't long till they stood so close they could feel the other's breath upon their face. Clarice's breathing became shaky and fast, and the only sign of change in Hannibal's breathing was it was deepening and heavy.

Because of her vast intelligence beyond her age and maturity, Marie knew what was going to happen next and felt like an intruder but couldn't help but continue to look on as curiosity got the better of her.

Still oblivious to the third party, they continued to hold each other's gaze through half lidded eyes. Desire flooded through their veins as they gave in to touch each other's lips. While her hand caressed the contours of his face, his brushed against her cheek and ran his fingers down her neck unhurriedly to caress her collarbone. They were lost in their world of sensuality. Their lips brushing every so often, the sheer texture of their lips was tempting them to give in, in their battles of will though neither was willing to give in. Whose was the strongest? They did not know nor did they care. Brushing became a slight pressure, a slight pressure became a soft kiss, a soft kiss became a more heated kiss, and soon their passion took complete control over their bodies.

Marie watched on in curiosity, she had seen couples and lovers do such things in public and private though not with the air her mother and father had. It was as though the air was electricity and crackled and each new touch they made.

As though it was choreographed, their bodies came together in a tide of passion, arms wrapping around the other in a tight embrace as their lips connected in an effort to satisfy their need. One last breath was taken by both parties before they became completely involved with each other.

The moment seemed to last forever . . .

Eternity even.


	9. Chapter 9

**Until The End **

_Chapter Title Tribute to Song 'Until the end' by Breaking Benjamin which somewhat inspired this chapter._

Marie looked at her parents kissing in front of her, obviously getting carried away in each other as the minutes slowly ticked by. It wasn't really surprising to see someone kiss her mother; in fact, Marie herself had insisted that her mother go out on a date in numerous occasions. Of course this was after she sized them up in her scrutiny. Her mother's gentlemen callers were always lacking in taste, she thought, and were fumbling idiots. If they were satisfactory then she'd allow them the pleasure of her mother's company. If not, they went home with a new perspective of themselves. Marie was extremely protective of her mother.

Even at the young age of nine, Marie was aware of a great many things most children and adults wouldn't be aware of but this wasn't so strange though. After all, she was the daughter of two intelligent people.

It was then she remembered she was not alone in the room and remembering Dr. Lawners and her mother. Somehow the name Henry didn't suite him, she realized, but the H letter matched his person though. Harold? No, that sounded to queer to fit his persona. Harry? Hmm, too soft a name.

Then she remembered a few nights ago her mother reading her a story of Hannibal crossing the Alps in the mountains with his troops of elephants. That name had struck a chord in her. She thought it was a quaint story full of conquests and adventure.

Hannibal.

She looked up at Dr. Lawners' face and tried to see as much of his face as she could since her mother was tilting her head which blocked most of her view. Looking at what little of his face she could see, she realized that the name Hannibal suited much better than Henry. It gave him an air of regal in a way, adding distinction to his face. Perhaps he had changed his name to Henry since 'Hannibal' wasn't really a common name. It was not unusual to change one's name yet it was not so common to do so unless you were hiding from someone or something like the witness protection program. But that was silly. Why would her father need to hide?

Hmm…

As Hannibal's hand came up to Clarice's side to run up and down its contours in a familiar manner, Marie considered interrupting them at this point before they got too carried away. The rudeness of such an action didn't not go unnoticed. Then her mother subtly slid her father's coat off without breaking apart from their kiss and proceeded to untuck his shirt from his trousers. The action forced Marie to make her decision.

She cleared her throat loudly, forcing the two to look towards her.

They parted with a loud sound that she would rather not have heard, turning their heads towards her. Clarice's eyes were heavy lidded and half closed while her lips her red and swollen from kissing with a rosy color in her cheeks. Hannibal, on the other hand, was completely composed except his irregular breathing and hazed gaze gave him away.

To feign innocence at the situation, she pretended to rub her eyes sleepily and asked, "What are you two doing?"

Clarice blushed at being caught kissing by her daughter, not knowing how to answer her question when quite frankly there was nothing to be said that wasn't stating the obvious. Hannibal, on the other hand, just raised his brow in question and slowly a sly grin tugged at his mouth.

"What we were doing, little Marie, was showing our affections towards one another… I should think that was obvious. Was I mistaken?" giving her a wink.

Clarice whipped her head around to look at the good doctor as he clearly stated the obvious in what he thought was a subtle, flirtatious, off hand manner. Always the one with the witty comeback. Some things never change.

Marie raised a brow in answer to the question, as if saying yes it was obvious and was egging one of the two on. Of course both adults picked up on the bait she had set up and neither answered to it.

In fact, both adults were amused by it. It was mini-Hannibal in the making, so to speak.

"Dr. Lawners?"

"Yes, Marie?"

"I have a question to ask you but I'm not sure I should ask it" Marie said as she bit her lip in her indecision. It wasn't so much a hard question to ask but rather if it was appropriate to ask. She'd been lecture many times over the years of asking a question only if it was appropriate since he asked the most innocuous questions at the wrong time.

"By all means. Enchant me" Hannibal quickly winking at Clarice, who chuckled softly at the history behind those two words. The two words brought back the memory of the dungeon cell, Buffalo Bill, Dr. Chilton, Barney, and a blue prison ward suit. Two of the things the words brought to mind were things she'd rather not remember.

"… Well, I just wanted to know if your real name is Henry because Henry doesn't suit you at all and if it's not then what it is really."

Clarice looked at Marie in shock while Hannibal remained impassive while inside his heart was beating rapidly. How was it that a nine year old girl figured out that his name wasn't Henry? Average children around her age would think of such a question but then again she wasn't any average child. She was his child.

"What do you think, little Marie?" he asked cautiously.

His gaze connected with hers, twinkling in the soft light, willing her to answer the question. Marie looked at him with a soft knowing gaze that spoke of intelligence beyond her years that she didn't manifest very often. Should she tell him her suspicions? Or keep it to herself.

Marie opened her mouth to speak.

"I think…"


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS EXCEPT MARIE BELONG TO ME. THE RIGHTFUL OWNER THOMAS HARRIS.**

**Sorry about the long update, but it took me a while for me to have some free time and actually a solid new chapter. I had so many ideas but finally I choose one. As for Marie, there's a reason she's been so prim and courteous… yeah I'm not telling lol. Hope you like it **

**The Hard Truth**

Just as Marie was about to answer, a knock on the front door sounded. All three parties looked to the doorway as the few seconds of silence stretched until it was interrupted by a second knock. Clarice tried to think of who could be knocking on the door, she wasn't expecting anyone for a week. In fact, no one ever knock on the door unless it was a package. Apparently, Hannibal knew this as well.

"How peculiar, Clarice. Are you expecting anyone?"

Clarice looked to Hannibal as he raised a brow in question and down to Marie who also had a brow raised. It was like looking in a mirror except for Marie's one flaw. But she couldn't fool her mother who saw clearly through it. Such a good little girl.

"No. No, I'm not expecting anyone." Hannibal watched Clarice look at Marie who tried to look innocent as a foreign expression quickly passed over her face. He thought he recognized it but it passed too quickly to be sure of anything. Now what would his two ladies be hiding? Peculiar, indeed.

Hannibal touched Clarice's shoulders and gestured her to the open doorway to proceed downstairs towards the awaiting guest. As Clarice passed him to the door, he smelled her lovely scent as well as agitation and confusion. He waited until Marie walked out the door in her pajamas to exit the room also. _Ladies first_.

Slowly making their way down the stairs the scent of agitation grew as the fifth knock sounded on the front door with an impatient banging as a loud voice spoke

"Clarice! Open up!"

Clarice stopped. Ardelia? She hadn't seen her friend in over two years after Ardelia had found out Marie's parentage. _'What the fucking hell had you been thinking, Clarice?! How the hell did it get this far?'_ Her friends departure was one she'd always regretted.

"I know you're in there, girl! Now open up the GODDAMN DOOR BEFORE I GODDAMN BREAK IT DOWN MYSELF!!" as the banging became much more insistent along with the rattling of the doorknob.

Clarice took one last look behind her as Hannibal and Marie stood on the bottom step on the stairs apparently awaiting her to open the door.

Finally Clarice opened the door to see Ardelia pointing a gun at her, along with a few agents behind her who quickly pulled out their guns, cocking it, and pointing at her also. Ardelia looked pissed as hell, her jaw clenching every so often as Clarice took in her friend's sudden appearance. One of the men behind Ardelia Clarice recognized as a rookie who started out when she left. He looked disgusted as well as smug.

"Ardelia? What the hell are you doing here? Why are you pointing the gun at my face?!"

"I have every goddamn right to point this gun at your face right now! How could you?! I can't trust you right now Clarice, especially with him in the house. He'll only complicate things. God knows how much he fucked up your head already."

Silence

"Him? Whose him?"

"You know goddamn well what I'm talking about Clarice. The only thing I can't figure out is how he came here undetected is certainly a mystery to me but it was pure chance that I saw his face at the grocery store not one hour ago standing next to YOUR daughter. Care to explain?"

"… Grocery store?"

Ardelia looked like she wanted to smack Clarice for being so stupid right now especially now but before she could voice her opinion the door opened wider revealing Hannibal as he held Marie from mauling them. He had seen a familiar rage in glint in Marie's young eyes.

_How did you manage your rage?_

The answer seemed to be that she had passed it on to her daughter who took everything from there. It also didn't help that he himself had unvented anger as well which most likely passed on to Marie. Everything seemed to make sense now, although he couldn't be sure. Marie was an emotional unstable child. The reason for her over mannerly manners was a mask for her insecure nature. It seemed Marie keep her emotions locked up just as her mother did so long ago and made up for it when she vented her rage.

A rage directed at the FBI agents pointing a gun at her mother's head.

Too much of a good thing was never good for one's self. Especially to those around you. In this case, it was. Marie's eyes flared pure hatred and murder as the gun came closer to her mother's head. Shouting at her mother was one thing, but pointing a gun at her was not only extremely rude but sentencing your own death wish.

Marie remembered when she killed the man who tried to take advantage of her mother in an alleyway when he knocked her unconscious. It hadn't been easy to maneuver out of the ropes that bind her but her perfect canine teeth aided her in that area. In a few minutes she was free and attacked her mother's rapist who only managed in penetrating her once. Since then Marie had a blood thirst for vengeance on anyone who harmed her mother.

Promising her mother afterwards to be courteous and well mannered to cover up her flaw. Oh, yes. She knew she was flawed but it was a flaw she'd rather have for her mother's sake. Clarice always said she was too self-sacrificing. In exchange for her rage, she'd sacrificed her childhood innocence.

Quid pro quo.

**Sorry its not longer but it was all I could manage in my schedule right now. Review and tell me what you think. Suggestions are always welcomed. If you don't like this couple in the first place, why did you read this far? Until the next time. Hoped you like it so far. **


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS EXCEPT PERHAPS MARIE. RIGHTFUL OWNER IS THOMAS HARRIS**

**Sorry about the lack of update, I have a busy schedule still and I had no time to write a chapter. So hopefully this makes up for it. R&R Please!**

**Consequences**

It was such an odd thing. Dr. Lecter couldn't see how the FBI agents as well as Clarice's lovely friend Ardelia didn't notice Marie growling away and pulling on his hold on her. It came quite close a few times to actually letting go as Clarice and Ardelia argued away. Words were exchanged such as 'Whore' and 'Cannibal loving freak' but Clarice never gave into the desire to unless her anger but she didn't need to. Marie was about to do exactly that for her. After 'whore', his grip had slipped slightly, enough for Marie to slip quietly outside and make her way around the oblivious agents.

Just as it had been easy to kill the rapist in the alleyway in Richmond, it was easy enough to kill the poor unsuspecting fools. He wondered numbly as to how she would proceed, at the moment hiding behind a pillar with a good view of what was going on. She didn't appear to have any-… never mind, she had a small pocket knife in her right hand. She watched the nearest agent consideringly as she rubbed her left hand on her chin, thinking. It was then he noticed that she had a small scar barely visible to him run down the back of her hand. Although it stood out in the light she was currently in.

He pondered for a moment before realizing what the scar was for. Corrective surgery. For polydactyl, most likely in its rarest form as his had been. Having been so lost in thought, he almost didn't notice that Marie no longer stood behind the pillar. Instead she was now standing directly behind the agent Clarice had recognized early as familiar, if not a few feet shorter. Quite advantageous that he was at the back of the group and was hardly missed when he felt a sharp pain in his spinal area and was quickly silenced before he could utter a sound by a cut to the throat after falling to his knees.

The agent's abnormally bug like eyes became even more pronounced as he viewed his killer before falling into a dark abyss. Before coming to a Italian inscription that roughly translated as "lose hope all ye who enter"

One down three to go.

One by one, Hannibal watched in fascination as Marie killed in a deadly accuracy and precision those who discomforted her mother. Even killing in a familiar fashion by cutting one agent's artery in his groin as he himself did with the gypsy in Florence.

Hmmm. Someone has been reading up on me, haven't they, he thought wryly.

But nonetheless pleased she did her homework.

Marie felt nothing as she killed each man in an efficient manner. It wasn't long before she stood behind the woman who was interrogating her mother. She never took notice of the woman before now. She was dressed tactfully, but wore horrible perfume. Too strong. The woman also had extremely curly hair and had a dark complexion. At the moment she was holding a .44 mm gun at her mother's head as she threaten time for harboring a criminal wanted in 15 countries.

Marie slowly felt her anger build up again at the prospect of her mother being forcibly taken from her. She raised the knife up only to hear a soft whisper.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. So quick a death little Marie. She should suffer. Pay her penance in the Inferno for her transgressions.'

The mention of Dante brought her back to reality somewhat and took the whispered voice's advice and sliced the woman's tendons in her legs. As a result the woman collapsed and was unable to use her legs. The woman stared disbelievingly at her.

Marie had no sympathies for her.

Marie turned to her father and saw him looking at her curiously and in that moment decided.

She handed Dr. Lecter the knife and stepped back into the house followed by her mother who was still in shock.

Pausing for a moment, as he listened to the retreating footsteps further into the house until finally they were no longer heard. Slowly and meticulously, he turned his head to Ardelia's. His cold blue eyes found her brown ones. Cutting through her defenses easily and saw she was truly frightened. At him and death.

Good.

**Sorry for the shortness. It's all I had time to write. Open to suggestions as we near the end of the story. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Sorry for the lack of update again, I was busy and it's finally summer time which means I have plenty of time for things now. Thank you for putting this story on your story alert and favorites and commenting. It's been very flattering and refreshing. ^_^. I warn you now that Lecter in this chapter will be very disturbing in his vengeance. **

**Penance**

All of his senses intensified in a split of a second after Marie handed him the knife, attuning themselves to his surroundings. A combination of scents fogged his acute sense of smell, overwhelming him. His sight sharpened to every fine detail as a hunter's senses would. Although suffering through a sensory overload he glorified in it. The sound of staccato breathing whispered in the air as Dr. Lecter considered how to kill his given victim. Hanging? The thought merited appeal only if Ardelia was religious. Or perhaps he should filet her slowly and consume her. Hmm. Perhaps that was a bit over reaching, she had done nothing to warrant such a severe punishment. But his daughter expected her to suffer in some manner, such faith in his abilities his little Marie had. What to do, what to do. Oh how tedious murder was. But oh joy how he loved it so, giving the rude their penance. Perhaps indeed he had gone mad, he thought, but not so much. It was just a . . . change in diet. He chuckled darkly that frightened Ardelia slightly. Of all the crimes he had committed, it was cannibalism, the oldest and rather obtuse creativity that had caught the public's attention. They call him mad.

What a strange world society was. Perhaps that is why he disliked psychology in general. Studying was a science in a sense and therefore studying the minds of society was dull and quite frankly ridiculous. Studying the habits of the rude was like studying a well worn machine do the same thing over and over again with no sign of change. Yes, the appearance could change, but really the subconscious and the conscious would remain.

Quite melancholy those thoughts were but alas here he was.

Ardelia had no idea as to what would happen next as she began to sweat in the face of what she believed was evil in the truest sense. Dr. Lecter once told Clarice that if killing people were evil then God would be evil since he virtually kills his worshippers across the world every day. She tried vainly to control her breathing but the absolute pain in her legs overshadowed her will and surrendered to the pain. She never suspected Marie to have a vindictive streak and certainly one to this extreme. Marie had cut the tendons in her knees rendering her motionless. She dare not move for fear she might provoke the doctor. That was last thing she wanted to do.

Clarice sat on the couch in disbelief of what had just happened. Marie. Her Marie just killed FBI agents as though they were dolls. Outside her door no less! Leaning on the cushions on her couch, she treaded her hands through her hair as it fell forward to cover her face. Normally, she wasn't so emotional but with HIM being thrown back into the loop she called her life everything became much more complicated and secretly much more exciting. Recalling the days of being an agent for the FBI when she was handed crummy assignments as her peers progressed in their career while she was forever labeled FBI's Death Angel. Her life then had been significantly dull and she was unaware of the fact until he came into the picture again after ten years of hiding. From there things started to heat up as memories of their encounter in the dungeon basement surfaced.

_. . . Do you think it's because I like to look at you and imagine how good you would taste, Clarice?_

_I don't know is it? . . ._

_. . . I've been in this room eight years now Clarice and I know they'll never let me out while I'm alive. What I want is a view. I want a window where I can see a tree or even water. I want to be in a federal institution far away from Dr. Chilton. . ._

His words then had left her puzzled as it did even twenty years later. Twenty years. Had it really been that long since he left a permanent mar in her life? His mar, as it were, was a mystery and she didn't know she was marred until her colleagues differentiated themselves from her. It came as somewhat as a shock to her to see the headlines of the Tattler exploit her encounters of Hannibal the Cannibal. She thought wryly at the time that the details of the articles would infuriate the doctor if he had any access to them. But thought better of it because such a risky punishment would draw attention towards his carefully hidden self and she knew he would not risk his newly found freedom.

The years went by quickly for Clarice before coming to a stop at today, 2008. She was now in her forties with a nine year old child. Her once and only lover was standing not thirty feet away on the other side of a few walls.

She recollected then the situation she found herself in and realized the inevitable fate of her once friend Ardelia. She was going to die regardless of how tonight, she part in trying to apprehend Dr. Lecter sealed her fate. What that was Clarice did not know. But she knew it wouldn't be pleasant.

Marie sat at the edge of her chair in the kitchen, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for the smell of death to linger in the air. Thoughts of doing the deed herself instead of handing the knife to her father touched her conscious but realized the faulty in her decision. It would have been too quick and not allowed for the intended victim to be punished as she should. Her rage still hadn't calm even ten minutes after the encounter. Usually, it would have dissipated in two to three minutes. Was she losing control? No, she thought, that was silly. But it merits some displeasure though. . .

Suddenly, inspiration struck. Dr. Lecter recalled the history of the story and immediately decided that was the perfect penance for his unfortunate friend. He looked at the pitiful instrument called a knife in his hands and realized the knife would be adequate for the job but he would have to be very careful on how he achieved the job since the knife was not made to this type of task. It was after all a common pocket knife.

Approaching Ardelia, the doctor's eyes gleamed maliciously and provoked a whimper from his victim as she cowered at the doctor's feet. The helpless sound gave the doctor satisfaction but he was far from complete with his task.

Crouching to eye level with Ms. Mapp, he said in a low but intent filled voice "Are you familiar with Hypatia's history Ms. Mapp?"

When he got no response he continued, "She was a notable woman in mathematics in Ancient Greece, one of the first if I recall correctly. She also taught philosophy and astronomy which were the highlights of the age in those days, though she was much hesitated upon because she was believed to be a pagan. Pagans in 300AD and so forth were very frowned upon especially in the days of the Crusade. But you wouldn't really know about that would you, Agent Mapp?"

Ardelia's eyes narrowed at the doctor, which pleased him no less than a fall from grace would. Coincidently that was exactly his plan.

"They believe that one day in March in the early 400s AD that her chariot was waylaid on her journey home by an angry Christian mob led by a man called Peter. Christian monks then stripped her naked and dragged her body throughout the streets of the newly Christianized Caesaruem church. There at the church, she was killed in the most brutal manner. It is debatable whether flayed with pot shards and set ablaze or scraped her skins off with tiles and shells of oysters. . .

"I admit that I have no shells or tiles but improvisation was always a highlight of my career, agent map. So it is superbly fortunate that I have this pocketknife although it is not the most convenient of arsenal I have ever had but it will have to do" All the while sharpening the blade with the metal chair nearby.

Normally, he didn't taunt his victims but made them aware of their inevitable deaths, although in this case it was different. He recalled an incident not too long ago in Vienna, only a few months after he rendezvous with Clarice. The memory alone made him grit his teeth in anger.

It had been a quiet afternoon like many others the doctor has had in the twenty odd years of acquired freedom. He had been looking about in a wine shop to look for Chateau d'Yquem in the year of Clarice's birthday. It brought back the memory of his last attempt to give Clarice a wine for her birthday. However he failed miserably due to him being kidnapped by Mason's cohorts. Though he took comfort in the fact that Clarice received his gift even if it was lying under her car in a poor state next to his well wishing note next to it. After thirty minutes of searching, he had found it. It was his way of thanking Clarice for the weekend and to give her a little rather cheeky anecdote he had remembered on his way to his home in Vienna from Amsterdam. After Clarice's sudden departure he thought to relieve her anxiety by a comical event he had been the sad joke of. While he thought it was cruel then he now thought of as quite funny even if it was at his expense.

After being handed the wine in a bag he carried it out into the crowded streets of Vienna. He probably made it perhaps a mile and had three blocks to go from his home when he felt the threat of danger. Stopping a market selling fruits and vegetables, he slyly looked behind him using the glass like mirror in the store window to view behind him. With sunglasses on it was hard to tell what he was looking at. There next to the four-way were two men trying to look inconspicuous and failed miserably. They were dressed casually but the ear piece in their ears shown visibly. He scoffed at the attempt and thought nothing of it until he felt a gun cock and poke in his lower back.

The voice belonging to Ms. Mapp spoke through clenched teeth. "One move doctor and I'll blow you to kingdom come. I don't care if there are witnesses around but I swear to god one move to hell with protocol."

"Well, Ms. Mapp it seems fate has had a hand again in the two of us crossing paths. How is that you came upon me this time?"

"You don't actually think that we trust Clarice enough to go wandering about by herself do you? While you may have gotten off the hot list, people at the FBI are still looking to bring you in. It was pure coincidence that an ad to A.A Aaron came up in the papers and not one week later a flight to Amsterdam was paid in full in first class to Clarice. Not very subtle doctor"

Forgetting that one false move would end in his death he turned around to comment on Ardelia's rude and bold statement, the gun went off causing a panic throughout the block sending citizens astray. He recalled the bullet hitting him in his right shoulder and a blurry vision as he ran through the crowd to the nearest alleyway to his home. Thankfully, not one of the agents had a clue to where his home was, which was a penthouse apartment in a modest hotel. Owning a permanent home would not be convenient seeing as he moved every two years.

Using his jacket to hide his wound, he noticed that his hands had begun to get cold so he hurried to the hotel, walking stiffly to the elevators and pushed the penthouse floor. The next few days went by in a blur, but recalled having a close associate remove the bullet from his shoulder before smuggling him out of the country to Lithuania. The next few times he ran into trouble over the next few years left him not without scars. Even as bad as blistering burns from escaping a fire in his summer cottage in Poland set fire by none other than Agent Mapp.

The memory still left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Let's start shall we?"

Ardelia, now realizing her time had come, began to struggle without much success as she screamed as the first slice was made.

Clarice startled by the first sound of screams became alarmed. Surely her neighbors would notice and call the police. Knowing the doctor, it would be gruesome but deserving punishment. The possibilities running through her mind sickened her but she couldn't prevent it. Nothing really could.

In the kitchen, Marie sat with a wistful smile as he anger was appeased. Eye for an eye she always believed.

Putting a hand over the fallen agent's mouth, it was muted somewhat as blood gurgled out and choking her in her efforts to breath. The sound of slicing and crunch and gurgling sounded in his ears as the scent of blood filled the air. He watched the blood from her body spread like a flood across the porch landing. He was halfway done, the reddish pink muscles made quite a sight that even he found sickening but continued on with his task. Slicing mechanically through the process until he felt no movement from the woman beneath him. He looked up and checked her pulse to find none. Thinking it suffice, he wiped his hands off with a handkerchief and dropped it over the bloody body.

He entered the house bloody looking briefly at Clarice before grabbing a lighter that lie on the table in front of her.

He motioned for Clarice to follow him as well as Marie who appeared at the doorway.

Before they could come out the front door he lit the lighter and dropped it over the dead body which caught fire quite easily.

The fire spread quicker than he expected and spread to the house to his surprise. Now was the time to move.

**Sorry, it's been a hell of a week and the image in mind for this chapter was a bit disturbing to write and it may be over the top but I wrote it yay! But nonetheless R&R. thanks for reading and I have just a couple chapters left before this chapter comes to a conclusion.**


End file.
